Tomione- Say My Name!
by VintageSwan
Summary: Hermione went back in time to see Tom Riddle..What she didn't expect was to see a different side of him. She continued to think that it was just a dream...not until he meets up with her in her current time. Beware of lemon scenes.. (I do not plan to continue..since this story is all over the place.) (LOL, people still read this awful thang I wrote?)


Disclaimer: I don't own these character.

If you can't handle inappropriate scenes in this story….Don't read it. .-.

XXXXXXXXX

Say my Name!

Hermione woke up startled as she saw someone walked toward her. She rubbed her forehead with her hand as it ached. A wand was diligently pointed at her. At first she had no clue who this tall boy was. Then she felt that this cold presence was Tom Riddle.

"How did you get in here?" He asked glaring into her eyes.

"I.." She trailed off. Her head had a sensation of pain trying to remember. Tom lowered his wand a little. Her presence to him must be a joke. She knew that Tom hated everyone. She closed her eyes in hope that this just was a dream. Thats when her thoughts got to her and she passed out. Tom smirked and carried her to his room. He placed her on his bed carefully. He knew that no one would dare to enter since everyone was busying with school. A bad boy like Tom Riddle decided to skip. About ten minutes passed and she woke up and her face turned red as he stared at her. Her scream escaped and he covered her mouth.

"Shut up!" He scolded her hatefully. She knew he was probably preparing to kill her appearing in the Slytherin common room.

For an odd reason his heart started to feel love for this girl. He forbid himself to have the capability of love.

"I'm Tom Riddle." He said amused. He narrowed his eyes to see that she wasn't showing any fear unlike other girls he did this to. He moved his hand from her mouth, forgetting to lift her free will to speak.

"and who the hell are you…?" He said waiting for a reply. She looked at him like he was an idiot and he realized.

"H-Hermione G-Granger." She said feeling a bit of fear towards him. After all she was face to face to Voldemort. Well the young Tom..she felt her heart race. Hermione had to admit he was kinda sexy.

"At least you have a nose." She admitted out loud. Tom looked confused and changed the subject.

"What's your blood type?" He said, as his viscous hungry eyes looked over her.

"Muggle born.." She said.

"Your a muggle born!" He yelled in outrage, it sounded like he was already defeated.

"So what?" She growled not really caring what he thought of her. She kicked his off the bed to her anger. He sat on the ground raging with anger and his hormones got him excited.

"You're going to pay for that." Tom declared and he quickly stood up

"And how will I do that?" She asked as he traced his fingers over her. He looked over her badge of what house she was in.

"Ah, a Griffindor." He smirked.

"I know how you should repay me.." He trailed off while leaning foreword and there lips met. At first she tried to get away the she slowly accepted the kiss. She eventually caught up with his way movements. She never knew an evil person like him would make her feel this way. She felt his hands make there way up her leg to her panties. She felt her body react the way she didn't think it would. He ripped off her clothing and he took off his own. She wanted more of him, besides admiring what he looked naked. She had a feeling he wanted her just as bad. He teased her sexually and he wanted her to give in.

"May I enter you?" He teased as her eyes rolled back. She was breathless off what to say.

"yes!" She screamed, with her nails digging into his back.

"Say my name!" He groaned into her mouth. After hours of sex she drifted off to sleep. She found herself all alone in her room. she sighed in relief that yesterday must have been just a dream. She was fully dressed and Ginny walked in and smiled.

"There you are!" Ginny said sounding a bit angry.

"Everyone was looking for you." Ginny looked confused to see Hermione smile in such a grim way.

"I love Tom Riddle." Hermione said and Ginny looked Horrified of what she had just heard.

*end of that chapter*

Tom visited Hermione more and more in her dreams. He loved to hear her scream and moan. He literally enjoyed it. His heart would beat fast when she acted naughty towards him.

On one particular day he would never forget…She was here again.

"Hermione." Tom said,

"I've been looking for you."

She shot a very pissed of expression at him.

"You gave me those dreams didn't you!" She yelled, then it caught other peoples attention toward them. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. He grabbed onto her arm and dragged her inside. He ran with her to the Slytherin common room. He pinned her to the ground and kissed her. Tongues intwined and a burst of pleasure spread thought her body. He slid his hand down her skirt.

"You like that don't you? Your such a filthy MudBlood!" He growled into her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore as she teased him making his cock get hard.

"S-Stop it Granger!" Tom yelled, and Hermione giggled.

"Can't handle all of this pleasure that a MudBlood will give you?" He narrowed his eyes in disbelief of what she said.

"You're asking for it..aren't you?" He asked grinning and kissed her more seductively. Hermione was unsure if he was mad or not. Her eyes fluttered opened as she felt him take off her clothes. She was revealing herself to to the dark lord himself..yet again.

"What are you looking at?" He winked as she looked at him more. He kissed her neck and further on down…

"Holly shit!" She screamed as he thrusted her, taking her in. She prayed that spending the day with him was just a dream. When Tom was completely gone she left to go back to her time.

"What the fuck is Granger doing in here!" Malfoy yelled. She flinched and took off running. Malfoy caught up with her and grabbed her by the shoulder and faced her.

"Shut up Malfoy! Leave me alone!" She yelled and he gave her a look that could kill.

"And don't touch me!" She said, and he looked like he could care less.

"Why were you in the Slytherin common room?" He asked her.

She felt her heart explode of the thought of Tom Riddle. Draco could tell that something was going on.

"What happened?" She heard him ask her.

"It's none of your damn business!" She yelled running away from him. Draco looked at her as if she was crazy..well he already knew she was crazy.

*Later that night she cried in the bathroom stall. She heard moaning myrtle scream. She exited the stall to see what was going on. There was a puddle of water on the ground and soaked her shoes. She heard someone walking. There footsteps got closer and closer.

"Hermione Granger." She heard a mans voice laugh that echoed through the bathroom. It's Tom Riddle! She slipped on the water and thought that he was using the polyjuice potion to make him look young again. She struggle to keep back the tears again from leaving him like that.

"Why did you leave me like that? It made me feel like you left to go shag other guys!" Tom said in disappointment.

"I had no intention on leaving you..I ran out of time." She said in hope he would forgive.

"I missed you so much that I went mad. So mad that I changed my name to-"

"V-Voldemort." He grinned that she let those poisonous words slip out of her mouth.

"Yes." He said caressing her cheek.

"The potion will wear off soon..Want to have one more go at it?" Tom winked and she blushed.

"You know once it wears off I'll be more tempted to kill you-" He grinned as she kissed him with all she got.

They both fell to the floor making love, Soaked by the water on the ground. They didn't care. Then he fucked her on the ground as hard as he could.

"I love you Riddle!" She moaned. She rolled to her side getting dressed. She sat up to see tar He was already dress. She smiled sadly knowing that it was all over now. He was Voldemort again.

"You were right about something." He murmured.

"What was that?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"I did loose my nose." Voldemort laughed.

"Now do you mind fucking miss Granger for me?" He said pointing towards Draco. What she didn't know was that he saw everything. Voldemort walked towards Draco and smirked wickedly.

"She's a fucking MudBlood for Merlin's Sake!" Draco protested and Voldemort came up with a sly comeback.

"Get to know her..you'll never want to stop shagging her!" Voldemort said as he left,

"Bloody hell!" Hermione growled as Draco hugged her.

"I hate you!" Draco yelled at her.

"I hate you way more!" Hermione said as she glared at him. All she wanted to was get the fuck away from him. She was more concerned about the war that was going to occur soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well how was that for one of my 18+ kind of stories? xD

Sorry if you get confused for what is going on in this story.. I sorta jumped everywhere.

I felt so perverted writing this. Not sure If i'll write these kind of stories again. Well I'll take that back I have one more actually it's going to be Natsu and Lucy from Fairy tail. But still the.. -gulps- The inappropriate scenes seemed more like thirteen and up.


End file.
